24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am
Summary Although President Charles Logan claims the country is no longer under attack, marital law is still enforced and CTU remains under intense pressure to find the remaining fugitives. Meanwhile, Jack Bauer, Audrey Raines and Secretary of Defense James Heller reunite for a pivotal meeting. Episode Guide Previously on 24 * President Charles Logan orders Christopher Henderson to handle the situation with Jack Bauer. * Logan calls Karen Hayes at Counter Terrorist Unit and puts out a warrent for Bauer's arrest. Miles Papazian suggests using Audrey Raines to serve as bait. * Audrey calls her father, Secretary of Defense James Heller and asks for his help. * Chloe O'Brian is able to stop Miles from tracking Audrey. * Jack Bauer finds the recording Evelyn Martin made of Logan and Henderson. * Bauer and Wayne Palmer escape from the bank in a police car. 12:00:00 The following occurs between 12:00am and 1:00am. watches television coverage of Los Angeles.]]President Charles Logan gets a phone call from Christopher Henderson. Logan asks if Jack Bauer is dead, and Henderson says no, but says that he is going to someone powerful to get the information out. Henderson says he will stop him before he is able to. He tells Logan to make sure he's the first one to know when CTU finds Bauer, so his men can intercept. and Miles Papazian debate how best to track down Audrey Raines.]]Logan then calls Karen Hayes, who was worrying if they are wasting resources on Audrey Raines. Hayes tells her that they are still looking for Bauer and Henderson, and Logan wants Bauer and Bauer only. Hayes says she will find Bauer. Hayes thinks that Chloe O'Brian is the reason they lost track of Audrey, and Miles says he's sure of it. Karen suggests they confront Chloe, but Miles says they should use her to get to Audrey. steps out of his car.]]A car pulls up to the police car that Wayne Palmer and Jack Bauer are in. Bill Buchanan steps out and asks Jack what's going on. Bauer tells him Logan is involved, and he thinks Wayne might be a target. Jack then heads to Van Nuys airport to meet James Heller. Audrey is at the airport as the plane lands. She asks Jack where he is, Jack says a couple minutes out. and James Heller embrace.]]The plane taxies and comes to a stop. The set of stairs comes down and out walks Heller. He meets Audrey on the tarmac and they embrace. Audrey thanks him for doing this, and Heller says he doesn't know what he's doing yet. An LAPD Squad car pulls up and Jack comes out. Heller asks "what the hell are you doing here?" and Jack tries to explain. Heller says that he's a fugitive, and Jack says he's being set up. Heller asks why he is acting like a criminal, and Jack says he will explain, but in private. Heller, Audrey and Jack go into the hanger and Jack plays the tape. Heller recognized Logan's voice, and doesn't believe it. He asks Jack how he knows the tape isn't fake, and Jack says he trusts the source. Heller says he wasn't surprized, he knows Logan has always been ambitious. Jack tells him to go to the Attorney General with the tape. He tells Audrey to go with him while he goes dark. punches Jack Bauer in the throat.]]Heller walks back in and tells Jack he has one more thing, then punches Jack in the throat. Heller says Jack is going about this the wrong way. Heller is afraid about what Logan's public embarrassment will do to the office. He thinks it will tear the country and the office down. Heller says he'll use the evidence to get Logan to step down, then hands it to Masters, one of his guards. He tells them to handcuff Jack and Audrey and walks out. As Heller exits the building, Jack warns him that Logan cannot be trusted. 12:15:59 tells Chloe O'Brian that DHS has found Audrey Raines.]]Chloe O'Brian walks out to find Shari Rothenberg exiting a meeting. Chloe asks what was up, and Shari says it was an update on protocols. Chloe says she doesn't believe her, and Shari says that the meeting was about her. Shari says that they found Audrey Raines and they sent a tactical team 10 minutes ago. Miles Papazian and Karen Hayes were listening to the conversation. tracks down Audrey Raines by traceing Chloe O'Brian's phone call.]]Chloe rushes over to a phone to call Audrey and dials the number. Audrey is unable to answer, so the phone keeps ringing. Miles is able to track down the phone, and Hayes orders Delta teams to the area. She then calls the President to inform her of the events. Chloe sees the tactical team move out and yells at Shari for setting her up and helping Miles. CTU guards escort her away. Charles Logan tells Hayes that he wants the military to handle Bauer, because of the delicate situation. He then calls Christopher Henderson and gives him Jack and Audrey's location. explains to Audrey Raines why her father is making a mistake.]]Jack Bauer talks with Audrey Raines. Audrey suggests that her dad might be right. Jack says that Logan has killed many people and authorized the assassination of a former President, and he will use every means to stop Heller. Jack says Heller's making himself a target. talks with Hal Gardner about Charles Logan's actions.]]Karen Hayes calls Mike Novick who has been on other things the last couple hours. He goes to Hal Gardner to get an update. Hal tells Mike that they want to leave LA at 7:00am tomorrow as they will be moving David Palmer's body to Washington DC. Mike understands, and asks about the military takeover of the Bauer operation. Hal says no, and Mike tries to figure it out. Hal says it's Logan's call, and Mike walks out. Novick pulls out his cellphone and calls the Department of Defense and asks to speak with the General in charge of the Los Angeles Martial Law. tries to figure out what Charles Logan is up to.]]The general says he doesn't know anything about the Bauer action, and Mike looks concerned. talks to Mike Novick.]]Logan looks stressed as Mike comes in. Mike says Logan should try and get some rest. He says he got a call from Hayes about Jack Bauer. Logan says that she shouldn't have bothered him. Mike says that that is true, but he still looked into it. He said that the general knew nothing about Bauer. Logan says he doesn't answer to Mike, but he used a covert team so that the Chinese don't find out Bauer is alive. Novick says that CTU could handle that. Logan says he's done a pretty good job of handling things today, that he will take one piece of Mike's advice, he's going to try and get some rest. 12:30:07 Miles Papazian says that they traced Chloe O'Brian's call and if Audrey Raines is there, she will be in a world of trouble. Chloe says that there is more in play than Miles know, and Miles asks what. Chloe says she can't say, and Miles says that just because she thinks smarter than everyone, doesn't mean she doesn't have to play by the rules. swipes Miles Papazian's keycard.]]As Miles is leaving, Chloe calls to him and swipes his keycard. Miles says not to touch him, and Chloe says Jack Bauer didn't kill David Palmer. Miles says that she is helping a federal criminal and will face a lot of jail time. Chloe says that he's not as big of a jerk as he pretends to be. is blackmailed by Chloe O'Brian into letting O'Brian escape.]]Chloe uses the keycard to slip out of the detention cell, but is confronted by Shari Rothenberg. Shari says she's supposed to be detained, and Chloe says she was let out. Shari doesn't think that's right. Chloe tells Shari that Logan is behind the events, but Shari doesn't listen. As Shari tries to call in, Chloe says that if she's right (and she is) and Shari stops her, than she will recommend that Shari is recommended for psychiatric help. Shari looks defeated, but lets Chloe escape. and Martha Logan kiss.]]Martha Logan walks into the room Charles is in and asks if he's coming to bed. Charles says soon and they kiss. Logan gets a phone call. His secretary says James Heller is calling, and Logan tells her to have him call back tomorrow. His secretary says it's urgent, so Logan reluctently takes the call. Heller demands a meeting tonight, and he says that Charles "knows what it is about." Charles tries to play dumb, but Heller says he's on his way and will be there in five minutes. Logan reminds him he is talking to the President and Heller says he knows who he's talking to. After Logan hangs up Martha asks what that was about. Logan says that Heller is having problems with Martial Law and needs his help. Martha tells him to come to bed soon. After Martha leaves Logan calls Henderson and tells him about Heller. Henderson says Jack got to him, but that Heller won't have the tape on him. Logan says to call him as soon as he obtains the evidence. Henderson gets off a helicopter and looks around. 12:40:36 asks Aaron Pierce what is going on with Charles Logan.]]Martha Logan is watching through the blinds when James Heller walks in and sits down. She walks over to Aaron Pierce who sends the other agent away. Martha says that Pierce knows why Heller is actually here and asks why. Pierce says he can't tell her, but she persists, telling Aaron she's trustworthy. He says to meet him in the stable in a few minutes. extends a hand to James Heller, who refuses to shake it.]]Heller walks in to meet with President Charles Logan. Logan extends a hand, but Heller refuses to shake it. Heller says he knows what Logan is doing, and says he is responceable for David Palmer's death. He says he heard the conversation between the two of them and Logan let Christopher Henderson kill Palmer. Logan asks for the tape, but Heller says that they both know what it has on it. tells Charles Logan to resign.]]He says that it is burnt into his memory. Logan says that Heller shouldn't judge him, that he was protecting this countries best interests. Heller says "Oil?" and Logan says yes. He says that American's will be mad when oil reaches $100 a barrell and that people won't be able to fuel their cars or heat their homes. Heller says that doesn't wash the blood from his hands. Heller says he wants the charges against Bauer dropped and Audrey Raines to be left alone. Logan says "that's all?" and Heller says he wants him to resign by the morning. Logan doesn't like this at all, and Heller says he wants to watch as Vice President Hal Gardner gets the letter. Logan says that he can give Heller anything he wants, but Heller says Logan's resignation is exactly what he wants. is greeted by Bill Buchanan.]]Chloe O'Brian stops on the street and walks into Bill Buchanan's house. He greats her, but neither have been able to get ahold of Jack or Audrey. Chloe thinks CTU might have captured Jack, and blames that on herself. She sets up near Bill's computer. can't find Aaron Pierce at the stable.]]Martha Logan walks out to the stable but there is no one there. She gets nervious and finds Aaron's number in her cell phone. When she dials, she hears a phone ring, she picks up the cell and sees that it is Pierce's cell phone. She panics and runs off. Jack Bauer looks up and sees the hot water pipe. He manages to get up to it and burn through the plastic handcuffs. uses a hot water pipe to escape from his plastic handcuffs.]]He gets down and frees Audrey. They are able to escape as Jack thrusts himself into one of the men. He grabs the man's gun and orders Audrey to cuff him. He heads out to find the other men. 12:52:29 takes out Henderson's men by shooting a gas tank.]]Masters is worried as he can't get ahold of any of the other guards via the radio. He pulls his gun but seconds later Jack Bauer emerges and tells him to lower it. Jack comes over and takes the recording. A helicopter comes in overhead, an starts firing. Jack instucts Dave to hide under a tire. Men jump off the copter as Christopher Henderson sneaks off. Jack tells Dave they need to work together, and Dave requests his gun. Jack and Dave manage to take out most of the team, but Dave is shot. Bauer shoots out the gas tank of a truck to take out the rest of the men. cuts Audrey Raines to get Jack Bauer to hand over the recording.]]Jack enters the hanger to find that Henderson has Audrey Raines hostage. Henderson demands the recording, but Jack wants Audrey first. They exchange words, and then Henderson says he'll meet him halfway. Jack doesn't understand that, and Audrey lets out a muffled scream. Henderson has her walk to Jack - she is losing a lot of blood from her left arm. Henderson says he has cut Audrey's brachial artery, and she has about three minutes before she bleeds to death. Bauer hands over the tape, and Henderson fires some cover shots and is able to escape. Bauer walks over to Audrey and looks at the wound. He rips off a piece of cable and uses that to tie off the arm to slow down the bleeding. is shocked when Charles Logan asks James Heller to resign.]]Hal Gardner walks into the office where James Heller and Charles Logan are waiting. Hal asks Heller what this is all about, and Heller says he'll have Logan explain. He gets a phone call as he tries to stall. It's Henderson, saying he has the evidence. To Heller's surprise, Logan tells Gardner that he is asking for Heller's resignation. Heller protests, claiming to Gardner that Logan is the mastermind behind the day's events. Logan presses Heller for evidence, and Logan calls for security after Heller fails to produce any. Heller asks who was on the phone as guards escort Heller out. Gardner watches in disbelief. ]] Trivia * The episode ends with a massive split screen, showing 10 different characters in 8 different situations. Unlike other episodes, the split screen goes right to the timer at the end of the episode. Memorable Quotes *'James Heller:' (on Charles Logan) I was terrified when he took the oath. *'Jack Bauer:' You can't make a deal with him! You can't trust him! *'Chloe O'Brian:' (to Miles Papazian): I don't think you're as big of a jerk as you like to pretend you are. *'Chloe O'Brian:' If CTU has Jack, it's all my fault! *'Charles Logan:' May I remind you that you are addressing the President of the United States. *'James Heller:' I know exactly who I am talking to. *'Charles Logan:' I hope this is important. *'James Heller:' I know what you did, I know what you're doing, and I'm here to put an end to it. *'James Heller:' Your chair is not a throne. *'Charles Logan:' Isn't there anything I can give you, anything you want? *'James Heller:' By doing this, you'll be giving me exactly what I want. *'Jack Bauer:' Our government has no integrity -- not with a man like Charles Logan occupying the presidency! *'Christopher Henderson:' I'll meet you halfway! *'Jack Bauer:' What does that mean? *'James Heller:' Call Vice-President Gardner. I want him to be here when you hand him your resignation. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Special Guest Star * William Devane as James Heller Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Kate Mara as Shari Rothenberg * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-Starring * Jason Grutter as Masters * Larkon Campbell as Homeland Security Guard * Marci Michelle as Marci * Mark Thompson as Reporter Day 518 518